Kim Family Series 2 :: Magnae
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Mereka bilang aku nggak peka? Ah, masa? Aku kan bener- bener mencintainya. Apa nggak kelihatan?  Third story , RnR, please..


**KIM FAMILY SERIES 2

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Youngwoon as Appa**

**Kim Jungsoo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

**Figur ::**

**Lee Sungmin  
**

**Henry Lau

* * *

**

**Third Story ::**

**Magnae**

Pov :: Kim Kyuhyun

.

" Annyeong.."

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu masuk menuju dapur untuk melihat siapakah namja aneh yang bertamu pagi- pagi di waktu sarapan. Dan kalian tahu siapa namja aneh itu. Hankyung hyung!

" Ooy, hyung.. Pagi- pagi udah namu. Aku tahu, hyung pasti mau numpang makan!" Aku langsung nyengir menatap Hankyung hyung yang memandangku sambil tersenyum lembut. Sudah lama namja ini nggak main ke rumah kami.

Bletak!

" Gyaah! Sakit!" Kuelus kepalaku yang baru aja mendapat serangan. Aku mendongak dan kulihat Heechul noona menatapku sinis sambil memegang kamera polaroid yang baru dibelikan appa untuknya. Jadi dia memukulku pakai benda itu? Sadis….

" Jangan macam- macam sama Hankyung! Umma yang ngundang dia kesini!" Serunya ketus sambil duduk di kursi disampingku. " Hankyungie, jangan dengerin omongan anak itu."

Hankyung hyung tertawa. " Gwaenchana. Aku udah biasa denger Kyu ngomong semacam itu." Balasnya sambil berjalan kearahku dan mengacak rambutku lalu duduk di kursi di samping Heechul noona.

Umma meletakkan sepanci sup miso diatas meja dan duduk di samping appa. " Apa persiapan kalian berdua sudah selesai?" Tanya umma sambil melirik kearah Heechul noona. Aku ikut menatap kearah yeojya sinis itu penasaran. Persiapan apa?

" Noona mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

" Hari ini aku ingin menemani Heechul hiking. Dia mendapat tugas untuk pameran baru bertema pegunungan." Hankyung hyung yang menjawab dengan sopan. " Nae, ahjumma.. Persiapan sudah selesai semua, kok."

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Ooh.. Hiking toh.. Jangan lupa hati- hati noona." Gumamku.

" Kyu. Tumben perhatian." Kudengar nada menggoda dari appa. Appa tersenyum jahil menatapku. Dan aku balas nyengir kepadanya. " Nae, appa.. Kalo Heechul noona kenapa- napa disana kan kasihan.. Itu kamera masih baru, lho.."

Bletak! Kali ini kurasakan sebuah gelas melayang ke kepalaku.

" Noona!" Kutatap noona-ku yang sudah mendelik sambil bersiap menggetok gelasnya lagi.

" Hyaa! Aku telat!" Kali ini Yesung hyung langsung berdiri sambil menarik ranselnya dan menarik roti panggangnya. " Sampai nanti, chagiya. Hwaiting!" Ia langsung mencium kening Wookie noona sekilas. Noona-ku itu langsung merona.

" Umma, Appa, Hankyung hyung dan semuanya.. Aku berangkat, ya.." Ucapnya lagi sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan dapur.

" Chagiya, kau pulang jam berapa?" Seru umma.

" Aku pulang telat lagi, umma.. Sampai nanti malam! Saranghaeyo, umma!"

Blam! Kudengar suara pintu berdebum cukup keras. Buru- buru banget sih. Appa hanya geleng- geleng melihat kelakuan hyung-ku itu. Kulirik jam tanganku. Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Aku langsung memasukkan PSP-ku ke dalam tas.

" Noona- noona mau bareng?" Tanyaku sambil memakai ranselku.

Wookie noona menggeleng sambil meminum susunya. " Ani." Jawabnya singkat.

" Malas ah.. Masih terlalu pagi." Tambah Kibum noona.

" Oke. Aku duluan." Aku berjalan kesamping umma dan appa dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuaku sekilas. " Aku juga mau pulang telat ya umma.. Yesung hyung aja boleh.." Ringisku dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan sangar Heechul noona.

" Kyuhyun.." Umma memanggilku dengan nada lembut tapi tegas.

" Bercanda umma." Aku langsung berjalan hendak keluar dapur. Namun aku berhenti. " Ah, Hankyung hyung.."

Hankyung hyung menoleh menatapku. " Nae?"

" Ngomong- ngomong, kapan kalian menikah?"

Brush! Satu pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Heechul noona yang mau meminum teh hangatnya langsung menyemburkan teh itu.

" Bye, all!" Seruku cepat sambil ngacir keluar rumah. Aku nggak mau kena damprat Heechul noona lagi.

" Kyuhyun!" Jeritan noona-ku itu menggema sampai luar rumah dan diluar rumah aku langsung tertawa geli. Makanya jangan suka memukul kepalaku dengan kamera. Kan sakit banget! Lama- lama kepalaku bisa sebesar kepala Yesung hyung nih kalau digetok mulu.

Ah, masa bodoh!

Oke! Time to school… Lepas dari rumah dan aku BEBAS!

0o0o0o0oo0o0

Yah, begitulah.. Tanpa aku jelaskan aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu tentang keluarga kecil, ah ralat! Maksudku keluarga besarku ini, kan? Bagaimana nggak besar, keluarga kami tediri dari tujuh orang anggota keluarga. Kalau di Korea, itu termasuk keluarga besar.

Aku nggak mau berbasa- basi dengan memperkenalkan semuanya.

Tapi, kalau ada yang nanya siapa yang paling aku sayang, sih.. Udah pasti nomor satunya umma. Dia yeojya yang paling kuhormati seumur hidup. Paling lembut, paling cantik, paling baik, masakannya paling enak. Dan paling dari segalanya ^0^. Meski bukan umma kandungku dia sudah kuanggap sebagai umma-ku sendiri. Karena itu aku nggak akan mengecewakannya.

Setelah umma, baru appa. Sebenernya posisi dua- duanya setara, tapi aku lebih senang mendahulukan umma. Appa bukan orang yang galak. Namun kalau dibutuhkan, dia bisa jadi namja yang sangat tegas dalam mendidik kami. Tentu kalian ingat masalah Wookie noona dan Yesung hyung satu setengah tahun yang lalu, kan? Tapi kadang appa bisa jadi teman yang baik dan orang yang sangat lembut.

Setelah itu baru Wookie noona. Kenapa dia diurutan ketiga? Karena dia noona yang paling baik untukku. Dia selalu membuatkanku dan Kibum noona makan siang di sekolah. Dia juga yang paling lembut dan nggak menyebalkan sama sekali. Pacar Yesung hyung itu emang is the best sister, deh.. Masakannya nggak ada yang bisa nandingin, kecuali umma pastinya.

Keempat Kibum noona. Dia juga sangat baik dan sama seperti Wookie noona. Tapi Kibum noona lebih cenderung diam. Kibum noona itu noona yang paling harus aku jaga. Kenapa? Karena dia populer disekolah. Aku nggak suka ngeliat dia diganggu namja lain selain pacarnya sendiri dan pastinya.. Aku satu- satunya yang boleh mengganggu noona. Hehe.

Barulah Yesung hyung.. Yah, aku nggak ada perasaan khusus ke dia seperti ke noona- noona-ku sih.. Masalahnya dia satu- satunya hyung-ku. Karena itu aku dekat dengannya dan sering cerita ini- itu ke dia. Tapi sejak dia kuliah kami jadi jarang battle game atau jogging bareng- bareng. Padahal dulu sering banget.

Habis Yesung hyung tentunya aku sangat mencintai pacarku sendiri. Lee Sungmin! Yeojya yang menurutku paling cantik se-sekolah dan nggak ada tandingannya. Kata orang aku ini namja yang beruntung bisa ngedapetin yeojya seperti Sungmin dengan mudah. Ah, tambahan! Sungmin itu setahun lebih tua dariku. Sayangnya dia ngambekan. =.="

Dan yang terakhir.. Sebenarnya aku nggak mau masukin dia ke daftar orang yang aku sayangi sih.. Tapi berhubung dia salah satu noona yang paling asyik aku goda jadi mau gimana lagi. Heechul noona! Si jutek nan kasar yang hobinya menggeplak kepalaku atau melempar death glare padaku. Aku berani bertaruh, aku masuk dalam nomor satu orang yang paling nyebelin untuknya. Tapi kalau nggak ada Heechul noona, pastinya sepi karena nggak ada sasaran di rumah. Haha!

Hari inipun dengan senang aku melangkah menuju sebuah kelas. Catatan, BUKAN KELASKU!

" Sungmin.." Kolongokkan kepalaku mengintip ke kelas Sungmin. Merangkap kelas Kibum noona dan Wookie noona.

Yeojya itu sedang duduk diam di kursinya di barisan paling depan sambil menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Aku berjinjit pelan berjalan kearahnya. " Heyo! Annyeong, chagiya." Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dan tentu saja yeojya itu langsung kaget.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku. " Kyu?" Balasnya bingung.

Kuputar tubuhku dan berdiri sambil menekuk kakiku di depan mejanya. Kutatap wajah cantinya. Ada lingkaran tipis hitam dibawah matanya. " Kau bergadang ya? Belajar sampai jam berapa?" Tanyaku pelan. Karena dia sudah kelas tiga dan satu bulan lagi ujian akhir, jadi dia sibuk belajar. Sama seperti noona-ku yang lain.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya yang kecoklatan. " Jam sebelas malam." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Dia tahu aku sangat nggak suka kalau dia tidur larut begitu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. " Kan sudah kubilang, kau boleh belajar tapi jangan memaksakan diri Sungmin. Aku nggak mau kau sakit. Pokoknya kau nggak boleh tidur terlalu malam lagi." Kuusap kepala yeojya itu lembut.

Wajah Sungmin merona, dia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut menatapku.

" Heyo, Kyuhyunie.."

" Eh, Kyu udah kesini pagi- pagi..?"

Kualihkan pandanganku keasal suara yang menyapaku itu. Segerombolan noona- noona berjalan melewatiku dan Kyuhyun. Aku sih nggak tahu bagaimana orang melihatku, tapi sepertinya aku ini cukup terkenal juga disekolah. Aku hanya membalas mereka dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan gerombolan yeojya itu langsung pada heboh.

" Kyu!" Tiba- tiba Sungmin mengalihkan wajahku dari segerombolan yeojya itu dan memaksaku menatapnya. Ia sudah cemberut lagi. " Jangan lihat kemanapun. Kyu hanya boleh menatapku."

" Aku kan bukan namja yang suka lirik sana- sini, Sungmin.." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikapnya yang kekanak- kanakkan itu. " Aku cuma ngeliat Sungmin aja, kok.. Beneran deh.." Kali ini aku hanya meringis.

Tapi Sungmin nggak merespon. Dia masih menatapku serius. " Kyuhyunnie.. Dewasalah sedikit.." Gumamnya.

Aku berdiri dan bersandar di mejanya. Kulihat kedua noona-ku masuk ke dalam kelas. Dua- duanya menatapku santai dan menghampiri kami berdua. " Dua yeojya tukang telat.." Godaku sambil meringis.

" Apaan, sih.." Balas Kibum noona. " Sungmin, apa dia mengganggumu pagi- pagi?"

" Ah, Kyu memang suka gangguin orang." Tambah Wookie noona. " Tadi pagi dia udah kena dua pukulan dari Heechul eonnie. Aku harap kepalanya nggak makin parah." Dia mengelus- elus kepalaku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

" Noona…." Balasku santai dan aku berbalik menatap Sungmin yang tertawa kecil menanggapi omongan kedua noona-ku itu. " Baiklah, karena dua yeojya ribet ini udah dateng, itu artinya aku harus pergi!" Kucium kening Sungmin dan dia tersenyum manis.

" Belajar yang benar, Kyu.. Jangan main PSP terus." Sarannya lembut.

" Itu sih nggak janji." Jawabku sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas itu. Di luar kelas henry Lau, temanku sejak SMP sudah berdiri santai sambil tersenyum santai. " Kau udah dateng mochi cina?"

" Babbo.." Balasnya sambil memukul lenganku. " Ada game centre baru dibuka, lho.. Mau kesana sepulang sekolah?"

Satu kalimat Henry langsung membuat otakku yang tadi dipenuhi Sungmin langusng berubah. Dipenuhi satu kata, satu hal dan satu permainan. GAME!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Umma.. Aku pulang telat."_ Satu pesan itu langsung ku kirim ke nomor ponsel umma.

Trrt! Langsung dibalas?

" _Kyu.."_ Hanya itu balasan dari umma. Pantesan cepet banget.

Aku meringis pelan. _" Pliis, umma…"_

Trrt! Lagi- lagi di balas dengan cepat.

" _Ani."_

Aku nggak mungkin kalah kalau begini. Pokoknya harus dapat izin. _" Umma.. Jebal.. Umma yang cantik dan baik. Izinkan, yaa.."_ Kali ini kubalas agak panjang.

" _Ani."_ Pesan yang sama sebagai balasan.

Trrt. Belum sempat aku membalas, ponselku langsung bergetar lagi. Pesan dari umma lagi. _" Oke. Tiga puluh menit sebelum jam tujuh kau harus pulang."_

" _Sip! Gomawoyo, umma.. Saranghae! ^_0_^"_

Aku langsung memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku kemejaku dan mengambil PSP dari dalam tasku. Istirahat siang sih gampang, aku bisa santai sambil menunggu bekalku diantarkan oleh Wookie noona. Izin dari umma sudah kudapatkan! Siip, lah..

Tinggal ngomong sama Sungmin.

" Kyuhyunnie.." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat kudengar Sungmin memanggilku.

" Ah, heyo Sungmin noona!" Henry yang membalas.

Aku langsung memukul kepala mochi cina itu. " Dia manggil aku bukan kamu, mochi!" Balasku sinis. Dan Henry hanya cengengesan santai. Kualihkan pandangan ke Sungmin dan sambil tetap menatap PSP-ku, aku berjalan menemuinya. Kulirik dia sebentar. " Wae?"

" Kau ada acara pulang sekolah?" Tanyanya.

Aku menangguk tanpa menatapnya.

" Apa?"

" Main sama si mochi." Kali ini aku menekan tombol pause dan menatap Sungmin. " Memang ada apa, Sungmin?"

Sungmin menunduk. " Begini.. Sebenarnya tadi Kibummie dan Wookie bilang umma kalian mengundangku makan malam dirumah kalian, Jadi kalau Kyu nggak keberatan. Aku.." Suara yeojya itu menghilang.

" Kau mau datang ke rumah?" Tanyaku santai.

Sungmin mengangguk malu- malu. " Se-selama kita pacaran Kyu kan nggak pernah membawaku kerumahmu. Aku sangat ingin mengenal keluarga Kyu. Itu nggak salah, kan?"

Aku mengangguk paham. Kami sudah pacaran kurang lebih satu setengah tahun, tapi aku nggak pernah mengajak Sungmin kerumahku. Aku juga nggak pernah berniat main ke rumah Sungmin. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku dan Sungmin juga belum pernah 'ngapa- ngapain' selain kencan secara 'normal'.

" Tapi aku mungkin pulang agak telat. Aku tetap akan pulang sebelum makan malam, sih. Kalau Sungmin mau datang yah silahkan." Jawabku sambil menekan tombol play dan mulai sibuk dengan PSP-ku lagi.

" Tapi aku kan pacar Kyuhyun." Terdengar nada manja di suara yeojya itu.

" Lalu?" Tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

" Aku mau Kyuhyun yang mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu. Bukan Kibummie ataupun Wookie."

Lagi- lagi kutekan tombol pause. Aku nggak suka saat- saat main game seperti ini di ganggu. Meski Sungmin sekalipun, aku tetap nggak suka. " Kan Sungmin juga teman dekat Wookie noon dan Kibum noona. Apa bedanya?" Tanyaku bingung.

Aku benar, kan? Apa bedanya kalau yang mengenalkan kedua noona-ku itu. Kan mereka tinggal bilang ini pacar Kyuhyun. Kok repot banget, sih? Apa yeojya memang maunya seperti itu?

Sungmin mengangguk. " Jinjja? Apa benar begitu nggak masalah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk sambil membelai rambut pirang Sungmin. " Gwaenchana. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Jadi Sungmin nggak perlu khawatir, ya. Sudah ah, aku mau main game lagi." Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang langsung berlalu pergi. Aku duduk di kursiku.

" Kau itu cuek banget, Kyuhyun." Kudengar Henry bergumam pelan.

" Cuek apanya?" Tanyaku tanpa menatap Henry dan sibuk memperhatikan pesawat ulang alik yang kini kukendalikan.

Henry lagi- lagi hanya asyik bergumam ria. " Yah, pokoknya cuek." Jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku tahu dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain, memang aku yang paling berbeda. Cuek? Benar banget. Selain Henry yang selalu mengatakan hal itu, semua anggota keluargaku bahkan Sungmin pun sering bilang kalau aku ini terlalu cuek dan santai. Tapi itu kan memang sifat bawaan dari lahir. Aku harus bagaimana?

Suka seenaknya? Itu juga sifat bawaanku dari lahir, kan? Bukan berarti karena aku ini magnae di keluargaku aku jadi suka seenaknya. Aku nggak seperti itu, kok..

Lalu jahil dan kalau kata Heechul noona mulutku ini nggak bisa dijaga. Ah, selama nggak merugikan orang lain kan bukan masalah besar. Dan kalau masalah jahil itu.. Yah, balik lagi ke atas. Itu sudah bawaan lahir kali, jadi nggak bisa aku ubah.

Dan kali ini sepertinya Sungmin akan memprotes sifat- sifatku itu.

Memang yeojya itu belum bicara apa- apa. Tapi kalau kulihat dari semua yang belakangan ini diucapkan Sungmin, cepat atau lambat dia akan membahas masalah ini. Dan sepertinya mulai dari sekarang aku harus menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat.

" Kyu. Sudah jam enam. Kau nggak pulang?" Kulirik sekilas kearah Henry yang menjauh dari box resident evil yang tadi dimainkannya. Aku tetap focus dengan need for speed yang sedang kumainkan.

" Kyu!" Serunya lagi.

Bruak! Mobilku tertabrak dan langsung terbalik!

Ctek! Kutekan tombol pause dan menatap Henry kesal.

Si mochi itu nggak takut denganku. Dia menatapku serius. " Kau nggak pulang?" Ulangnya. " Ingat, Jungsoo ahjumma bilang kau harus pulang tiga puluh menit sebelum makan malam. Kalau Youngwoon ahjussi pulang duluan, kau bisa kena masalah. Lagian ka nada Sungmin noona di rumahmu sekarang." Jelasnya.

" Memang kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku balik bertanya.

Henry langsung mengangguk. " Sehabis makan malam aku ada les biola."

" Ya sudah pulang aja sana." Aku kembali focus dengan mobil balapku.

" Kau masih mau disini?" Si mochi itu bisa nggak sih jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku?

Aku mengangguk sebentar.

" Ya sudah terserahlah. Kalau besok kau cerita kena masalah, jangan bilang aku nggak mengingatkanmu tentang ini, ya. Pokoknya kau pasti kena masalah, Kyuhyun!" Serunya sambil tertawa- tawa dan menepuk bahuku.

" Ah, sudah sana! Aku lagi sibuk, Henry.. Kali ini kutukan itu nggak akan manjur!"

" Yah, suka- suka kamu aja. Bye." Henry langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

Dasar Henry.. Dia kira kutukannya manjur untuk kali ini? Oke, dulu memang aku pernah masuk dalam kutukan Henry, tapi kali ini nggak mungkin. Aku akan pulang tepat waktu dan lolos dari omelan appa dan Heechul noona. Juga lolos dari ajang ngambeknya si Sungmin. Pokoknya aku nggak akan kena masalah.

" Ah, sialan!" Seruku saat aku berhasil sampai di garis finish di posisi kedua.

Aku sudah main lama- lama tapi cuma jadi runner up? Menyebalkan!

Trrt~ Ponselku bergetar.

Aku langsung mengambilnya. Dan aku otomatis kaget. Ada lima pesan dan dua missed call di layar ponselku. Aku buru- buru membukannya.

" _Kyu, kau dimana?" _Dari Kibum noona.

" _Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi appa pulang. Kau bisa kena masalah."_ Kali ini Wookie noona.

" _Kyu."_ Dari umma.

" _Hey, magnae bodoh! Kemana kau? Umma menunggumu? Jam berapa sekarang? Seharusnya kau disini! Saat ini pacarmu itu juga sedang menunggumu!" _Heechul noona. Meski lewat pesan, dia tetap jutek.

Yang terakhir dari Sungmin. _" Kyu, kalau kau nggak suka aku makan malam disini. Mianhaeyo."_

Degh! Pesan terakhir membuatku terkejut. Aku langsung melirik ke jam digital di ponselku. Jam tujuh malam! Aku langsung menarik ranselku dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahku yang nggak tahu tinggal berapa blok dari game centre. Aah.. Kenapa aku nggak set alarm biar nggak telat sih? Sungmin pasti ngambek!

Aku nggak tahu berapa lama aku berlari. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. " A-a-annyeong.." Sapaku sambil terengah- engah. Aku langsung berlari kedapur dan kulihat seluruh anggota keluargaku selain Yesung hyung ditambah ada Hankyung hyung dan Sungmin sudah duduk di meja makan.

Appa hanya geleng- geleng menatapku. Sedangkan umma, dia nggak tersenyum dan hanya menatapku sekilas. Heechul noona seperti biasa, menatapku dengan death glare andalannya. Aku melirik kearah Sungmin dan berjalan mendekatinya. " Mi-mianhae.. Aku keasyikan main jadi lupa waktu." Kutatap umma lagi. " Mian, umma.."

Umma memang baik, dia hanya mengangguk sekilas. " Duduklah dan makan, Kyu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

Kutarik kursi disamping Sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya. " Mianhae, Minnie.." Bisikku.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Nae, gwaenchana, Kyu." Ia menatapku dengan senyum sempurnanya. Baru saja aku kira Sungmin akan ngambek besar- besaran karena dia mengirim pesan begitu, Ternyata tebakanku salah. Kutukan Henry memang nggak mempan kali ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sudah jam sembilan malam. Aku langsung berlari turun dari lantai dua setelah mandi. Aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan semuanya sedang berkumpul. Aku langsung bersandar di sofa tepat di samping Sungmin.

" Minnie mau pulang jam berapa? Biar aku antar." Ucapku.

Sungmin melirik kearah jam tangannya. " Ah, aku pulang sekarang aja deh."

" Bagaimana kalau aku aja yang nganter Sungmin? Aku bawa motor, jadi Kyuhyun nggak usah bolak- balik naik bus. Aku juga mau pulang sekarang." Usul Hankyung hyung sambil berdiri.

Sungmin menatap Hankyung hyung lalu menoleh menatapku. " Boleh?" Tanyanya. Entah kenapa sorot matanya terlihat aneh. Kenapa dia harus meminta persetujuanku? Bukannya itu usul yang bagus?

Aku mengangguk. " Aku nggak mungkin melarang." Kutatap Hankyung hyung. " Apa benar nggak meropatkanmu, hyung?"

Hankyung hyung menggeleng. Kulihat Heechul noona berdiri disampingnya dan merapatkan jaket Hankyung hyung. Kok mereka seperti sepasang suami istri yang kelewat romantic begitu, sih?

" Gomawo, Hankyungie." Dari sisiku, aku ngak bisa melihat wajah noona. Tapi aku berani bertarh kalau noona-ku itu sedang tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan namja-nya itu."

Hankyung hyung mengusap rambut Heechul noona dan mengambil ranselnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah umma dan appa. " Nae, ahjumma.. Ahjussi.. Gomawo atas undangan makan malamnya, ya.."

" Tentu, Hankyung-ah." Balas umma lembut.

" A-aku juga pulang. Khamsahamnida, ahjumma.. Ahjussi." Sungmin berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

Kali ini umma berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sungmin. Dipeluknya yeojya itu. " Nae, cheonmaneyo Sungmin-ah. Justru ahjumma yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau mau memaafkan kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi."

Aku cengo. Memaafkan kelakuanku?

Apa maksud umma?

" Ayo, Sungmin-ah." Hankyung hyung berjalan sambil memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin mencium keningku sekilas. " Sampai besok, Kyuhyunnie.." Ucapnya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku masih bingung dengan ucapan umma.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi tatapan seluruh anggota keluargaku langsung tertuju kepadaku. " Ada apaan, sih? Kok pada ngeliat aku kayak ngeliat tersangka kejahatan aja?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan nggak enak.

Appa geleng- geleng. " Kyu.. Kau tahu siapa yeojya tadi?" Tanyanya.

Jelas aku tahu appa! " Lee Sungmin? Dia pacarku appa."

" Kalau pacarmu kenapa bukan kau yang mengenalkannya pada kami tapi kakak- kakakmu?" Tanya appa lagi. " Sejak tadi wajah yeojya itu kelihatan muram, meski kalau diajak bicara dia menanggapi dan tersenyum manis. Dia pasti merasa canggung karena kau nggak ada disini tadi." Penjelasan appa tentu aja bikin aku langsung diam. Aku jadi ingat pesan Sungmin tadi.

" Lalu.." Hechul noona sepertinya berniat menambahkan, jadi aku menatapnya. " Kenapa kau perbolehkan dia pulang dengan Hankyung?"

Kali ini pertanyaannya bikin aku bingung. " No-noona cemburu?" Tanyaku ngeri. Nggak ada yang lebih seram daripada Heechul noona yang sedang cemburu.

Heechul noona melotot. " Dasar magnae babbo dan nggak peka." Ucapnya sinis.

" Hah?" Aku melongo.

" Kyu.." Kali ini umma yang memanggilku. " Yeojya itu sedikit susah ditebak, lho.. Sebagai umma-mu, umma bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin-ah. Dia bukannya minta pendapat kamu, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin kamu melarangnya dan mengantarnya sendiri." Jelas umma dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

Aku menatap umma serius. " Minta kuantar?"

Kudengar Kibum noona tertawa pelan. " Kyuhyun emang nggak peka terhadap perasaan yeojya." Gumamnya.

" Kasihan Sungmin, ya." Tambah Wookie noona.

Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pembicaraan singkat dengan keluargaku semalam membuatku nggak bisa tidur. Aku terus mikirin Sungmin. Padahal udah aku coba untuk main starcraft sampai level lima puluh keatas, tapi tetep aja aku terus kepikiran Sungmin. Apa yang mereka katakan benar? Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa canggung. Tapi aku.. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku ini kan pacarnya!

Kau namja yang bodoh Kim Kyuhyun!

" Kenapa kau?" Teguran Henry membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. " Tumben nggak ke kelas para noona cantik itu?" Ia meringis sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan duduk didepanku.

Kutatap dia serius. " Woy, mochi.."

" Hm?" Henry menatapku.

" Emangnya aku ini nggak peka, ya?"

Pertanyaan yang aku anggap biasa aja itu entah kenapa malah membuat Henry tertawa geli. Bahkan bocah Cina itu menendang- nendang kaki mejanya hingga bergeser.

" Aku nggak ngelawak babo!" Kugeplak kepalanya.

Henry tertawa terahan. " Mi-mian.. Mian.. Aku cuma lucu aja. Kau kenapa Kyu? Kau sakit? Tumben nanya tentang dirimu sendiri." Ia masih meringis kegelian.

Kualihkan wajahku darinya. Dia ini aku bicara serius malah dianggap bercanda. Dasar menyebalkan. " Kemarin aku diceramahi sama keluargaku tahu." Gumamku lagi.

" Diceramahi apa?" Tawa Henry kembali pecah. " Akhirnya bocah iseng ini diceramahin. Kutukanku bekerja. Thanks god!" Serunya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil tetap… TERTAWA!

Aku kali ini cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Malas ah cerita sama Henry, dia pasti malah semakin geli. Aku berdiri dan Henry menatapku.

" Mau kemana?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. " Daripada dengerin kamu ketawa kayak orang gila mending aku nyamperin Sungmin aja." Balasku seketus mungkin dan ujung- ujungnya Henry malah tertawa keras. Sumpah! Henry benar- benar menyebalkan!

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor sekolah.

" Heyo, Kyuhyunie.." Beberapa yeojya memanggilku.

Aku balas tersenyum kecil seperti biasa dan mereka langsung heboh. Aku nggak tahu kenapa mereka senang. Apa aku sudah sepopuler Kibum noona atau sepopuler masakan Wookie noona? Ah, masa bodoh! Aku cuma melihat Sungmin seorang..

" Kyuhyunnie.." Lagi- lagi segerombolan yeojya memanggilku. " Sini deh sebentar."

Aku melangkah dengan malas menghampiri segerombolan yeojya itu. Karena ini dilantai empat, berarti mereka siswa kelas tiga. Senior.

" Waeyo, sunbae?" Tanyaku malas.

" Memang benar ya kamu pacaran sama Lee Sungmin?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Aku mengangguk. " Udah setahun lebih, kok. Waeyo?" Tanyaku lagi penasaran.

Yeojya itu mengangguk sambil mendesah kecewa. " Ani. Gwaenchana, Kyuhyunnie.. Tapi kamu hebat ya.. Sebentar lagi pacarnya lulus, pasti senang karena nggak terikat lagi sama Sungmin."

Apa sih maksud yeojya aneh ini? Membuatku kesal aja!

" Kyu.." Kali ini kudengar suara lembut Sungmin. Kualihkan pandanganku dan kulihat Sungmin sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan tatapan curiga. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan kugandeng Sungmin berjalan menjauhi segerombolan yeojya itu. " Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin lagi.

" Mereka nyebelin. Dasar yeojya." Gumamku.

" Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"

Aku menggeleng. " Bukan masalah besar kok." Kualihkan pandanganku menatap mata bulat Sungmin. " Aku baru aja mau nemuin Sungmin, eh kamu udah kelihatan duluan. Jadi aku nggak usah kekelasmu, ya.." Alihku santai.

Sungmin balas tersenyum lembut.

" Oh, iya Sungmin.."

" Hmm?"

" Nanti.. Boleh aku mengantarmu sepulang sekolah?" Aku menunduk.

Aku nggak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Sungmin, yang kudengar hanya suara tawa kecilnya dan ia merangkul lenganku lembut. " Aku senang kalau Kyu mau mengantarku." Ucapnya polos.

Ternyata keluargaku benar.. Yang diinginkan Sungmin itu.. Aku lebih memperhatikannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seperti yang kujanjikan pada Sungmin, pulang sekolah aku berniat mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah. Sekalian biar aku tahu dimana rumah Sungmin. Memalukan memang kalau kubilang sebagai pacarnya, aku nggak tahu dimana rumahnya. Hehe..

" Kyuhyunnie!" Sungmin berlari menghampiriku yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Kenapa aku tunggu dia disini? Karena aku malas kalau dilihat kedua noona-ku itu. Aku malas kalau mereka ngomong macam- macam atau sekedar menggodaku karena hal ini. Fyuuh..

Kami langsung berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Tanpa banyak bicara aku menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Ya, seperti biasa. Aku memang hanya menggandeng tangannya aja. Selain menggandengnya paling jauh cuma memeluknya aja.

Sungmin melepas tanganku dan memilih memeluk lenganku manja.

Lebih baik kuturuti kemauan yeojya-ku ini.

" Hmm.. Mian, yaa.." Mulaiku.

" Mian kenapa?"

Aku menoleh menatap Sungmin yang menatapku bingung. " Kemarin. Aku dinasihati semua keluargaku karena sifatku ke kamu. Aku ini emang kurang peka. Jadi mianhae, Sungmin.. Aku nggak akan nyuekin kamu deh."

Wajah Sungmin merona. Dia kelihatan bahagia, terlihat dari caranya tersenyum menatapku. Sungmin lalu mengangguk cepat. " Nae, Kyuhyunnie.. Gwaenchanayo." Balasnya sambil menengadah menatap langit. " Mendung."

Aku ikut menengadah menatap langit. Memang langit sudah mulai gelap.

Jangan hujan dong.. Kalau kami kehujanan PSP yang selalu kubawa bisa basah dan rusak, nih!

Tes-tes..

" Hujan!" Seruan Sungmin membuatku kaget.

Aku baru sadar kalau gerimis mulai turun dan langsung deras. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah box telepon di sebuah taman yang kami lewati. Aku langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya berteduh dibalik box telepon itu.

" Ah, pakai kehujanan segala sih!" Runtukku sambil berjongkok dan membuka isi tasku. Kuambil PSP-ku. Masih kering..

Selamat..

" Kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin ikut berjongkok disebelahku dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku meringis menatapnya. " Aku takut PSP-ku basah. Untung aja ada tempat berteduh didekat sini. Kalau nggak ada matilah aku kalau benda ini rusak."

Mendengar jawabanku paras muka Sungmin langsung berubah.

Lho? Apa aku salah?

Yeojya itu kembali berdiri dan menatao lurus kedepan. Aku ikut berdiri sambil memasukkan PSP-ku lagi baru menatapnya.

" Waeyo, Minnie?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Ani." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatapku.

Akun tahu yeojya ini bohong. Sungmin nggak mungkin nggak kenapa- napa saat ini. Dia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Sung_"

" Kyu.." Baru aja aku mau memanggilnya, dia langsung bicara lagi. Kuputuskan diam dan dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Apa selama ini aku kurang berharga untuk Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Dia tahu dia itu sangat penting kan buatku!

" Tentu!" Jawabku cepat.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. " Apa kau pernah merasa canggung denganku?"

Kali ini aku menggeleng. " Nggak, kok.. Kenapa sih? Aku bingung!"

" Kayaknya.. Selama ini cuma aku yang ngerasa canggung, ya.." Sungmin kembali menatap lurus memandangi hujan lebat yang bergemuruh disekitar kami. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu dan berkaca- kaca. " Hanya aku yang merasa takut kalau harus lulus dan pisah sama Kyuhyun.."

" Kamu bicara apa, sih? Aku bener- bener nggak paham."

Sungmin menggeleng. Kayaknya dia nggak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. " Aku rasa perasaanku yang terlalu dalam ke Kyuhyun ini cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan aja, ya.."

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuatku kaget. Kutatap Sungmin serius. " Kau.. Nggak percaya denganku?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba mencari jalan agar Sungmin menatap wajahku.

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Setetes air jatuh.

Dia menangis!

" Kyuhyun.. Benar- benar nggak paham.." Ia mulai terisak.

Kuraih bahu Sungmin dan mengangkat wajahnya. " Jelaskan maksudnya dulu.. Aku mana ngerti kalau kamu hanya bicara sepotong- sepotong begini, Minnie!" Paksaku yang mulai nggak sabar.

" Kyuhyun nggak bisa bersikap dewasa. Kalau begitu, bukannya lebih baik kita putus aja!" Kali ini Sungmin menaikkan suaranya.

Lho? Kok putus!

" Kenapa malah ngomong putus! Aku aja nggak paham dengan yang kau bicarakan!" Aku ikut berteriak. Itu karena aku bingung! Aku nggak paham dengan apa yang Sungmin jelaskan! Aku nggak ngerti!

Kucoba meraih tangannya, tapi yeojya itu langsung menghentakkan tanganku. Dan semakin terisak. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Hatiku tercekat rasanya melihat yeojya yang kucintai menangis tanpa alasan yang aku nggak ngerti.

" Kyu.. Kyu bahkan nggak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari ini.. Itu membuatku bingung.. Kau selalu dan selalu focus dengan PSP bodoh itu! Apa kau nggak tahu kalau aku cemburu?"

" Tunggu dulu!" Aku berusaha meluruskan semua. " Jadi kau cemburu? Yah ampun Lee Sungmin.. Itu hanya benda mati! PSP! Dan kau cemburu dengan itu? Kita kan udah pacaran setahun lebih, kenapa baru sekarang cemburunya, sih? Aneh banget!"

" Kyuhyun!" Sungmin membentakku. Dan aku langsung diam menatapnya kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia membentakku. Sungmin masih memandangiku kalut. " Aiish, sudahlah! Kau benar- benar nggak dewasa Kyuhyun!" Serunya sambil berlari keluar dari box telepon ini dan berlari meninggalkanku menembus derasnya hujan.

Aku masih terpaku di dalam box telepon.

Apa sih yang diinginkannya? Aku benar- benar nggak mengerti pikiran yeojya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Padahal makan malam kali ini omelette buatan Wookie noona. Tapi rasanya aku nggak nafsu makan. Aku terus mikirin Sungmin. Aku harus bagaimana? Rasanya bingung sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertengkar hebat sejak jadian dulu.

" Kyu, kau sakit?" Kualihkan pandangan ke Wookie noona yang duduk disamping Yesung hyung. Dia menatapku khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. " Aku nggak nafsu makan."

" Ada masalah?" Tanya umma.

Aku menggeleng lagi.

" Bertengkar sama Sungmin?" Kali ini Kibum noona yang bertanya dan aku diam. Karena itu jawabannya makanya aku diam. Kibum noona menghela nafas. " Tumben kalian bertengkar."

Aku menunduk semakin dalam. Masalah ini aja membuatku kacau.

Umma memilih duduk disampingku karena appa sepertinya memilih diam aja. Umma mengelus bahuku lembut. " Ceritakan aja kalau ada masalah. Bukannya ada kami, Kyu?"

" Umma.." Mulaiku.

" Hmm?"

" Memangnya aku ini nggak dewasa, ya?" Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat anggota keluargaku hening. Kuankat wajahku dan mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan nggak percaya. Aku nggak suka tatapan itu. " Ah, lupakan.. Aku mau ke kamar aja. Aku ngantuk." Ucapku lagi sambil berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan keluargaku yang lain.

Aku naik ke lantai dua dan langsung masuk ke kamark.

Biasanya kalau ada masalah akan kuhabiskan waktu untuk bermain game, tapi sepertinya kali ini aku nggak bisa. Ini masalah serius. Tentang Sungmin. Tentang hubungan kami. Tentang perasaanku!

" Kyu.."

Aku menoleh saat kulihat appa masuk kedalam kamarku. " Wae, appa?"

Appa tersenyum dan duduk di depan komputerku lalu menatapku. " Apa Sungmin marah padamu karena kau nggak dewasa?" Tebaknya cepat.

Aku langsung duduk di tempat tidurku. Kalau bicara dengan appa sepertinya itu lebih baik. Kan sama- sama namja. Pasti dia mengerti, deh..

Aku mengehela nafas baru mengangguk. " Sepertinya.. Dia bilang aku ini nggak dewasa. Dan katanya selama ini sepertinya hanya dia yang menyayangiku. Bahkan dia bilang aku terlalu focus ke PSP dan itu membuatnya cemburu." Jelasku perlahan sambil menatap appa.

Appa malah tertawa.

" Appa! Ini nggak lucu, lho.." Balasku ketus.

" Nae, mianhae.. Appa hanya kaget aja begitu tahu masalah kalian. Appa kira seberat apa masalah yang membuat magnae kami yang iseng jadi diam. Ternyata masalah begini."

Kutatap appa serius. " Waktu appa pacaran sama umma, apa umma pernah bersikap begitu?"

Appa menggeleng. " Waktu kami pacaran, appa sudah bekerja. Dan umma-mu paham betul dengan kesibukan appa. Kami saling mengerti dan itu yang membuat hubungan kami baik- baik aja."

" Jadi maksud appa aku dan Sungmin nggak saling mengerti?" Tanyaku.

Belum sempat appa menjawab, tiba- tiba Yesung hyung masuk ke dalam kamarku. " Aku ikutan dong.. Aku kan namja juga. Lagian aku mau tahu masalah apa yang bikin si Kyuhyun menderita." Hyung-ku itu tersenyum jahil dan duduk dilantai disamping appa. " Jadi, itu masalahmu?"

" Hyung nguping!" Seruku sambil melempar ranselku kearah Yesung hyung dan ditangkap olehnya ransel basah itu. " Kalau mau ikutan bilang dari tadi."

Yesung hyung tertawa. " Aku kan mau tahu dulu masalahnya baru ikutan." Yesung hyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah appa. " Nah, appa.. Bagaimana menurut appa tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

Appa mengangguk lagi. " Yah, kalau dibilang Sungmin-ah cemburu hanya karena PSP itu juga konyol sih. Tapi kalau dia bisa cemburu dengan hal sekecil itu seharusnya kau lihat dirimu sendiri Kyu. Kenapa dia cemburu hanya dengan benda mati semacam itu."

Aku diam dan mencerna kalimat appa. " Karena aku terlalu focus dengan PSP-ku dan melupakannya?"

" Tepat!" Yesung hyung yang menjawab. " Dia itu butuh perhatian darimu sebagai pacarnya. Wajar kalau dia jadi cemburu. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia akan ujian dan lulus, kan? Dia pasti semakin kepikiran. Ada dia disismu aja kau kadang menelantarkannya, apalagi kalau dia lulus dan kalian jadi jaran bertemu. Dia itu khawatir."

Khawatir..?

Aku ingat lagi pertanyaan Sungmin. Canggung.. Jadi itu alasannya bersikap seperti tadi. Dia takut aku semakin melupakannya. Dan yang tadi dia katakan.. Aku bahkan nggak pernah menyentuhnya..

" Appa.. Hyung.. Apa kalian pernah menyentuh umma dan Wookie noona?" Kutatap kedua namja itu serius. Ini memang benar- benar pembicaraan antar lelaki.

Appa tertawa. " Lebih dari sekedar menyentuhnya." Jawab appa santai tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Ia menoleh menatap Yesung. " Kau bagaimana, Sungie?"

Yesun hyung meringis. " Yah. Sejauh yang aku lakukan, kami hanya berciuman aja, kok.. Nggak lebih appa.. Kami kan nggak mau mebuat appa marah lagi. Sudah bagus direstui." Ia tertawa aneh.

Sedangkan aku.. Aku mencium Sungmin aja belum pernah..

Pantas aja aku dibilang nggak dewasa. Pantas aja Sungmin khawatir.. Setidaknya, aku harus sedikit memperlihatkan rasa cintaku ini padanya, kan?

Ahh.. Aku mengerti..

" Oke!" Seruku cepat. " Ternyata ada gunanya punya appa dan hyung yang sama- sama namja! Sekarang aku mengerti!"

" Heh? Jadi kau pikir selama ini aku nggak berguna, hah?" Yesung hyung melempar ranselku kembali dan aku menangkapnya. " Awas aja kau, Kyu!"

Aku meringis. " Yah, mian.. Kan cuma bercanda. Appa aja nggak masalah."

Appa tertawa pelan dan berdiri. " Baiklah, appa mau turun aja. Kalau disini terus rasanya appa kembali jadi anak SMA." Guraunya.

Aku dan Yesung hyung langsung tertawa. Yesung hyung merangkul pundak appa. " Appa masih muda, kok.. Masih muda banget malahan.." Godanya.

" Diam kau!" Balas appa santai.

Aku ikut merangkul appa. " Oke, gomawo appa!" Seruku senang. Yah, aku merasa lega sekarang setelah mengetahui jawabannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku melongok ke dalam kelas Sungmin di jam istirahat pertama.

Sungmin nggak ada..?

" Sungmin noona absen. Katanya demam." Suara Henry membuatku langsung loncat kaget dan kutatap si mochi itu. Dia nyengir lagi seperti biasa. " Aku tahu karena tadi aku ketemu ama salah satu dari noona-mu dan dia memintaku menyampaikan hal ini." Lanjutnya.

Aku mengela nafas. Dia marah beneran.. Seenggaknya kalau sakit bilang dong..

Aku kan masih pacarnya.

" Rumah dia nggak jauh dari sekolah, kok.." Gumam Henry lagi.

Kutatap dia serius. " Kau tahu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Henry mengangguk. " Kau mau tahu?" Ia balik bertanya.

" Oh, Henry Lau! Kau pahlawan! Kau dewa! Oke.. Kasih tahu aku alamtnya dan kau benar- benar akan jadi pahlawan!"

Henry gantian menatapku bête. " Kalau begini aja baru muji- muji. Dasar kau Kyu.." Namja Cina itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya padaku. " Aku dapat ini dari buku daftar siswa di perpustakaan. Kali ini kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Kim Kyuhyun.."

" Oke! Gomawoyo, Henry Lau si mochi Cina. I love you!" Seruku senang sambil memeluk Henry dan berlari meninggalkannya.

" Kyu! Kau mau kemana? Kan masih ada jam pelajaran!"

" Masa bodoh! Aku mau ketemu Sungmin!" Balasku cepat.

Ya, aku mau masalah ini selesai. Aku mau Sungmin tahu betapa besar perasaanku padanya. Dia itu masuk dalam list orang yang kusayangi. PSP-ku aja nggak masuk. Dia harus tahu hal itu! Dia harus tahu perasaanku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar yang pintunya berwarna pink cerah. Warna kesukaan Sungmin, kan? Dia selalu menggunakan aksesoris atau benda berwarna pink, sih..

" Saat ini nyonya Lee sedang keluar. Tapi nona Sungmin-sshi bilang tuan boleh langsung masuk." Ucap seorang pelayan yang mengantarku ke kamar Sungmin.

Aku benar- benar baru tahu kalau Sungmin berasal adri keuarga yang cukup kaya. Ayahnya pemilik perusahaan Sendbill. Tadi diluar kulihat foto keluarganya. Ternyata Sungmin punya seorang adik laki- laki yang kira- kira masih SMP. Pacar macam apa aku? Setahun lebih pacaran dan aku baru tahu semua sekarang?

Tok-tok. Aku mengetuk pintu berwarna pink itu.

" Uhuk. Uhuk. Ma-masuk.." Kudengar suara Sungmin yang serak dari dalam.

Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan dan menyusupkan kepalaku mengintip kedalam. " Sungmin..?" Panggilku.

Sungmin menatapku datar. " Masuk aja, Kyu.. Jangan ngintip begitu." Balasnya.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke kamar yang nuansanya benar- benar all about pink. Aku duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sungmin. Wajah yeojya itu merah dan agak pucat. Aku langsung menyentuh dahinya yang panas.

" Berapa derajat?" Tanyaku."

" Hanya tia puluh delapan." Jawabnya cepat.

" Hanya? Itu sih namanya tinggi!"

" Ah, biarin! Emangnya Kyu perduli?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku dengan tampang judesnya.

Huuh.. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Minnie.."

Sungmin diam.

" Minnie.." Ulangku lebih kencang.

Sungmin masih diam.

" Lee Sungmin!"

" Apa sih? Berisik!" Balasnya kali ini menatapku dengan mata berkaca- kaca. " Apa yang kau mau? Lebih baik Kyu pulang. Ini kan masih jam sekolah? Kenapa memaksakan diri, sih?" Gerutnya dan Sungmin mulai menangis.

Kugerakkan tanganku menghapus air matanya. " Sungmin.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.. Aku tahu dan aku sudah memikirkan semua yang kau katakan kemarin. Aku sadar selama ini aku yang salah. Karena itu.."

" Telat!" Isak Sungmin sambil cemberut.

" Yah makanya kalau nggak mau aku telat sadarnya kau bilang dari awal jangan dipendam begitu. Kan tahu sendiri aku kurang peka. Kenapa masih diam aja. Kalau aku salah, langsung tegur aku." Balasku sambil tersenyum selembut mungkin menatap yeojya itu. " Asal kau tahu.. Aku ini sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.."

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah begitu mendengarnya.

" Jangan khawatir.. Kalau kau takut aku lupa padamu karena kau lulus. Itu sih nggak mungkin. Meski aku focus dengan PSP-ku, sebenarnya aku juga selalu memikirkanmu. Yah, kalau dibilang nggak dewasa sih.. Mau gimana lagi.. Itu memang sifatku. Aku kan masih remaja." Elakku sambil cengengsan dan Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

" Seenggaknya dewasa sedikit lah, Kyu.."

" Sedikit bagaimana?"

Sungmin diam sebentar. " Kyu bahkan hanya mau memelukku atau menggandeng tanganku. Padahal usia kita kan udah semakin dewasa."

Aku menatapnya serius. " Lalu?" Kali ini aku tersenyum jahil menatap yeojya itu.

Sungmin menaikkan selimutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya yang memerah. " Kyu.. Kyu bahkan belum pernah menciumku, kan.." Ia berbisik sangat pelan. Tapi sayangnya aku mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

" Jadi Sungmin mau dicium?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa. Dasar Sungmin.. Sebenarnya yang nggak dewasa itu aku atau dia, sih?

" Nggak lucu!" Sungmin langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. Dia pasti malu berat udah ngomong hal semacam itu.

Dan detik itu juga aku langsung menyerang. Eeng.. Ngak seekstrim itu sih.. Pokoknya aku langsung menundukkan wajahku mendekati Sungmin dan langsung mencium bibir yeojya itu lembut.

Bibirnya terasa panas.

" Kyu-hpf.." Sungmin baru saja mau ngomong tapi nggak bisa karena aku langsung melumat bibirnya perlahan. Sungmin membalas ciumanku dan aku semakin leluasa mencium yeojya yang lagi demam itu.

Akhirnya kurasakan tangan Sungmin mendorong dadaku, aku menurut dan langsung melepas bibir Sungmin. Wajah yeojya itu semakin merah dan nafasnya nggak beraturan. " Sudah kucium, kan?" Godaku sambil menyapu bibir mungil Sungmin.

" Ba-babbo.. Aku kan lagi demam!" Serunya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya. " Kalau penyakitku pindah ke kamu jangan salahin aku, ya.." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku langsung tertawa dan menarik selimut Sungmin. Aku lengsung menahan tubuhku diatas Sungmin sambil menatap matanya yang kini hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahku. " Kalalu aku sakit, Sungmin yang harus menyembuhkannya." Godaku lagi.

Wajah itu semakin merona. " Kyu genit!" Seru Sungmin sambil memukul lenganku. AKu nggak perduli dengan serangannya dan langsung memeluk yeojya itu. Tubuhnya panas sekali. Bukan karena demam aja, aku yakin panas karena debaran yang sama denganku. Debaran cinta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Uhuk!" Sial.. Aku tepar! Dua hari setelah mencium Sungmin aku langsung demam. Padahal hari ini Sungmin sudah masuk sekolah. Kulepas thermometer yang tadi kuapit di ketiakku dan melihatnya. " Omona! Umma! Tiga puluh delapan!" Seruku histeris.

Umma yang padahal ada di sampingku langsung mengambil thermometer itu. " Ini sih beneran demam. Wah, udah lama sekali Kyu nggak demam." Umma-ku itu tersenyum kecil. " Ada apa nih?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

Aku tertawa pelan. " Ah, umma kayak nggak pernah muda aja." Balasku sok.

Trrt. Ponselku bergetar.

Pesan dari Sungmin. _" Sudah kubilang Kyu pasti sakit. Pulang sekolah aku akan kesana. Tapi jangan pinta aku menyembuhkanmu. Karena aku nggak mau gantian kena demam!"_

Aku tersenyum kecil membaca pesan itu.

" Dari Sungmin?" Tebak umma sambil meletakkan kain basah diatas keningku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. " Ya, umma.. Sepertinya Sungmin akan jadi calon menantu umma, deh." Gumamku dan umma langsung tertawa mendengar gurauan itu.

Haha.. Lee Sungmin.. Kim Kyuhyun..

Aku akan menjadi dewasa agar kau nggak ngambek lagi padaku..

.

~Third Story is Ending~

.

* * *

.

Hyaaa! *tereak pake toa* *disambit penduduk screenplays*

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga.

Hahh.. mian semua readers yang request SiBum. Aku nggak tahu berapa suara yang milih KyuMin dan SiBum tapi kayaknya aku kepengennya nulis cerita KyuMin, deh.. hehe.. Mianhae sekarung- karung buat readers.

Truz gimana? Apa kali ini sang magnae kena masalah yang bikin hidupnya susah?

maaf klo banyak typos, coz ngg aq cek lagi saking pegelnya. Juga maaf klo ceritanya nggak bagus, yaa..

Oke, balesan review!

**Pumpkin Yui **:: Mianhae krena jadinya cerita KyuMin.. SiBum akan jadi cerita kelima. Jadi tunggu, ya~ Hhehe

**Hyun Hyo** :: Duuh.. Maaf yak lo lanjutannya lama banget.. Huwee.. *nangis dipojokan*

**Nikwon** :: Air matamu satu ember? Aku malah satu sumur. *nggak ada yang nanya thena* hhehe.. Disini jangan nangis lagi, yaa.. *ngasih tissu*

**Unkyuminmin** :: Nih.. KyuMin! ^0^ hope you like it!

**Kuchiki Hirata** :: KyuMin! Makasih smoga disini juga smakin bagus, nyaoo.. :D

**Kanna Ayasaki** :: Yupz.. Sabar aja Wookie.. hhaha.. Nih, KyuMin-nya..

**Rui Arisawa** :: Mimi cuma buat Henry! *ditendang* Ini KyuMin! Smoga disini keluarganya juga berkesan, yaa..

**CuraQnDC10 **:: Yupz.. Aq sih mau-nya Zhoumi tetep cinta ama Wookie.. Tanya aja ama Mimi-ge.. hhehe

**Aokikumiko** :: *lempar granat ke portal yang dimasukkin aoki* See you, sista! Hhaha *ktawa evil* Jangan harap aq biarin kmu ketemu sma tkoh the future.. :p

**Mentari Lacamara** :: Hwaitin buat magangnya! Ah, mian banget krena updetnya bkannya gpl tapi pl (pake lama), ya.. hhehe

**Jongwoonieswife-sj** :: Jyaah.. Aq ngerti koq unn.. hayo upacara yg bner yaa.. Ah, Part Yesung pasti ada koq. Habis ini, unnie!

**Lanlopumin** :: Woow.. *ngasih tissu* janan nangis, dong.. Kan aq jadi seidh juga.. hehhe

**EriKYU **:: *ngasih tissu* Duuh.. Jangan pada nangis dong! Aq kehabisan tissue nih! Hhehe.. Nih, updetannya..

**Phila Sungie** :: Hmm.. Mungkin krena umma-nya itu yang paling berasa sayang ama Wookie, yaa.. hhehe

**Chacha Heenim** :: Maaf krena updetnya lama.. HanChul udah disiapin untuk saat- saat yang paling pas. Hhehe

**Aiko Okinawa** :: *ngasih kertas karena tissue udah abis dibagiin ke readers yang lain* #plak! Nih part KyuMin! ^0^

**Arisa Adachi** :: Duh.. gomen sangat karena lama updet. Nih KyuMin.. Apa dia cukup menyedihkan disini? *ditendang Kyu* (Kyu :: Jadi lu pada mao gue sengsara hah?) (autor and reader :: Tentu oppa!) #plak!

**WhiteViolin** :: Halo nona silent readers.. Akhrnya mw review jga.. knapa takut? Aku kan ngg gigit.. hhehe.. Selanjutnya review, yaa.. Makasih krena udah melahap semua crta aq sampe- sampe aq ngg kebagian.. (apaan sih lu ngomong, thor?) hhehe

**WhiteCat Shii** :: Duuh.. Maaf jadinya malah KyuMin.. SiBum-nya tunggu jja yaa..

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** :: Ternyata yg aku buat KyuMin! Hhehe.. Bagus ngg? Smoga kmu suka..

**Maki Kisaragi** :: Maki-chan.. =.= *ngasih daun buat nyumpel maki yg mimisan* malu ah sama oppadeul pada ngeliat kmu mimisan gitu.. ckck #plak!

**Ika UzumakiTeukiHyukkie** :: *ngasih baju karena tissue udah abis buat readers yang lain* #plak! Yaay.. KyuMin! YeWook-nya tunggu lagi yaa..

**ELFishyShfly** :: Lima thumbs punya syapa ajja tuh? O_o

**Ichigo** :: HanChul udah disiapin buat masalah genting (hah?) hhehe..

**Ara-chan** :: Halo lagi nona silent readers.. Kok pada takut review sih? Aku kan ngg gigit! Hhehe.. Di sini review lagi, yaa.. Jngan jadi silent readers mulu.. hhehe

**Kyuminnielover** :: Nih KyuMin.. Yah, aku jga ngg nyangka masa lalu si Wookie sebegini kejamnya. Jahat authornya.. (hah?)

**Ayako Minatsuki** :: Okeh.. Nih KyuMin.. Smoga aya-chan suka, yaa.. mkasih favenya.. ^^

**Kyuminbee** :: Jyaah.. Jorok! Msa pke sem*** Yesung? Hhehe.. Nih KyuMin!

**FaraDN** :: Berkepanjangan? Hhehe.. Nih KyuMinnya.. :D

**Sapphire Pearls **:: Hhaha.. *ngasih kain coz tissue abis* XD.. Bagus deh. Aq kira ketebak bnget crtanya and mlah ngebosenin.. huff.. Slamet..

**Melchaaa** :: Nih KyuMin.. yupz.. untung tuh ahjumma baik and ngerti.. :D

**Cloudyue291** :: Mian Wookie! *nangkep ddangkoma* hhehe.. menarik? Bnarkah? Makasih klo bgitu.. Semoga cerita ini juga menarik, yaa.. EunHae pasti mucul, koq.. Aq kan adil.. #plak!

**Min Hyorin** :: Ah, mian ini jadinya KyuMin.. SiBumnya ditunggu, yaa.. Btw, jangan meluk2 minnie.. nih kukasih ddangkoma aja.. *ditabok yesung*

**Cho Seo Ryun** :: Istri Yeppa.. Duuh.. Jadi malu.. #plak! Hhehe.. Yah.. Man jdinya mlah KyuMin.. T^T

**Minnie Lups Starcraft** :: Seterah aq? Gomawo.. Ini jdinya KyuMin.. smoga suka, yaa..

**Akai Vieh Kawaii** :: Siip.. Ntar aq promosiin.. hhehe.. truz, sayang ya jdinya KyuMin.. jngan pasrah atuh.. hhehe

**Ilumi4elfishy **:: Koq sedih? Jngan tanya aq.. Tanya ajja sama Wookie.. (lho?) XD

**Gimo Michiko** :: Yaah.. Aq ngga mainin perasaan readers.. Aku mau main pasir! (hah?) hhehe.. Nih KyuMin.. tapi sayangnya nggak ada Changmin.. Mian..

**Cajungsoo** :: tau Wookie.. ngomellah pada author.. jngan ke thena.. (lho?) hhehe

**K.r.y** :: Masih kurang? Oke.. masih ada part yesung koq.. ^0^

**Han Hye Wook** :: Hhaha.. salah? Ngg ketebak sma kmu, dong.. Ah, nih KyuMin! XD

**Hyukkie Akira** :: Yupz.. Kali ini ngga telat review kya yg appa & umma, yaa.. hhehe.. makasih dah review.. :D

**Keyra** :: Benerkan typo dmana-mana.. Maaf yaa.. Klo ada typo lagi bilang ajja.. Biar aq lbih hati-hati.. hhehe

**Sulli Otter** :: *ngasih kain gorden coz tissue udah abis* nah, unnie.. Disini nggak bkal nangis kan? Hhehe

.

And buat semua SILENT READERS yang terhormat.. makasih udah mau baca.. ^^

Selesai juga buat balesan 44 review di My Place.. kkkk

Ah, aq mw promosi! Buat yg suka Kim Family, klo ada yang mau pict tentang Kim Family kalian bisa kunjungi facebook salah satu readers disini Nona Akai Vieh Kawaii (Akai Vieh Kawaii). Disitu ada album Kim Family, lho..

Dan klo ada yang mau The Future, silahkan kunjungi facebook aku (Kim Taena Athena-Liyuuko).. Disana juga ada album The Future.. Hhehe *promosi ala sales*

Nah.. Untuk kali ini aku bocorin pair lanjutannya..

Abis ini Yesung, baru Kibum dan terakhir bagian Heechul. Yang nggak sabar nunggu mreka yah sabar ajja yaa.. *digeplak*

Aku nggak mau janji fast update lagi ah.. Takut updetnya lama kaya ini.. Oke para Readers yang terhormat.

Hope you like this!

REVIEW, please!

n.b. :: GAME! Buat yg baca Kim Family dari series 1.. Ada yg bisa nebak berapa umur Jungsoo umma sekarang? ^^


End file.
